Golden Tribe
The Golden Tribe, also called the Panther Tribe, is a Wakandan tribe formed by the relatives and heirs of the Black Panther. History Rulers of Wakanda In the years which predated the creation of Wakanda, several tribes fought against each other for dominion over the Vibranium present in the region. A warrior-shaman named Bashenga received a vision from the panther goddess Bast, which led him to the Heart-Shaped Herb. Becoming the first Black Panther, Bashenga soon united the other tribes, except the Jabari Tribe, under his rule. The country of Wakanda was founded and the family and descent of Bashenga became known as the Golden Tribe.Black Panther Betrayal in the Family Over the course of a War Dogs assignment, Prince N'Jobu fathered a son with an African-American woman and grew extremely sensitive to the oppression of people of African descent in the United States of America and in the rest of the world. In order to liberate them, N'Jobu plotted with Ulysses Klaue to steal Vibranium from Wakanda so they could provide the oppressed with Vibranium weapons. However, N'Jobu's betrayal was discovered by his brother and King T'Chaka. T'Chaka went to confront N'Jobu to order him to go back to Wakanda to face justice, but N'Jobu denied the accusations and threatened to kill Zuri upon discovering that he had spied on him all along. In order to stop him, T'Chaka felt forced to kill his own brother before leaving. N'Jobu's son N'Jadaka, although theoretically a member of the Golden Tribe of royal extraction, was left behind in Oakland and T'Chaka and Zuri never spoke of him to anyone. A New King Both King T'Chaka and Prince T'Challa journeyed to Vienna in order to attend a ceremony officializing the signing of the Sokovia Accords by some Avengers. However, the Vienna International Centre was attacked by Helmut Zemo, resulting in the death of T'Chaka. The Winter Soldier having been framed for the attack, T'Challa wore the suit of the Black Panther and chased the Winter Soldier for revenge. In the end, T'Challa discovered that Barnes was innocent. He captured Zemo and turned him over to the authorities.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Since T'Chaka's death, T'Challa became the new leader of the Golden Tribe. While he and Shuri welcomed Captain America and the Winter Soldier into Wakanda, T'Challa also prepared to be the new King of Wakanda. His incoronation soon took place in the presence of the other known members of the Golden Tribe: Queen Mother Ramonda and Princess Shuri. Despite the Jabari Tribe, led by M'Baku, challenged T'Challa, T'Challa defeated him, resulting in the throne remaining in the hands of the Golden Tribe. T'Challa's first challenge as a King came with Ulysses Klaue, who had resurfaced after years of failure from T'Chaka to apprehend him. Knowing that many people, like W'Kabi had grown dissatisfied with the Golden Tribe's inability to capture Klaue, T'Challa decided to go into a arrest Klaue with Shuri, Okoye and Nakia. However, despite their best efforts and the assistance of Everett Ross, Klaue escaped. Return of a Prince Having failed to keep Ulysses Klaue in custody, T'Challa and Shuri returned to Wakanda. Nevertheless, the Golden Tribe soon had another challenge to face as the mercenary Erik Killmonger arrived in Wakanda with Klaue's deceased body. Meeting with the rest of the Golden Tribe in the Citadel's throne room, Killmonger revealed his true identity: N'Jadaka, son of late Prince N'Jobu. As a member of the Golden Tribe of royal blood, N'Jadaka was entitled to challenge T'Challa for the throne of Wakanda, which he did. Another incoronation ceremony was held, and after a violent duel in which Zuri lost his life, T'Challa was seemingly killed by N'Jadaka much to Ramonda's horror. As N'Jadaka was crowned King, the other members of the Golden Tribe Ramonda and Shuri were forced to go into exile to avoid the new King's revenge. Family Conflict Having lost their position within the royalty, Shuri and Ramonda, accompanied by Nakia and Everett Ross, went to Jabari Land, where M'Baku revealed that T'Challa was actually still alive: after falling from the Warrior Falls, he had been rescued by a Jabari fisherman. Thanks to the last Heart-Shaped Herb salvaged by Nakia, Ramonda was able to revive her unconscious son, who decided to retake the throne from Erik Killmonger. While his family was away, Killmonger seized the resources of Wakanda. He notably intended to send Vibranium made weapons all around the world to trigger a global revolution. Despite M'Baku's refusal to help the Golden Tribe, both T'Challa and Shuri returned to Mount Bashenga to face Killmonger while Ramonda remained safe in Jabari Land. T'Challa confronted Killmonger on the field, which soon triggered a battle between the Border Tribe who followed Killmonger and the Dora Milaje who sided with the Golden Tribe. Shuri joined the battle as well, and thanks to the reinforcements of the Jabari Tribe who eventually agreed to support T'Challa, the Golden Tribe was victorious: the Border Tribe surrendered and T'Challa defeated Killmonger during the Duel in the Great Mound. Facing death, Killmonger refused to be healed and chose to have his body thrown into the sea where many African people had died to avoid slavery. T'Challa then returned as the rightful King of Wakanda, with Shuri still at his side. The Golden Tribe then carried on its rule over Wakanda. Infinity War The Golden Tribe was soon involved in the Infinity War, helping the Avengers to fight against the Titan Thanos. Shuri was tasked with working on safely extracting the Mind Stone from Vision's head while T'Challa gathered his Wakandan Royal Guard, the Border Tribe, the Jabari Tribe and the Dora Milaje to fight against the Black Order and their Outriders. During the Battle of Wakanda, T'Challa valiantly fought against the Outriders, taking down many of them. However, Thanos eventually joined the battle himself and although T'Challa engaged him, he was quickly defeated. In the meantime, Shuri worked on Vision's Mind Stone, but she was attacked by Corvus Glaive, forcing her to pause her work so she could defend herself. Glaive ultimately defeated her and Vision escaped. When Thanos used the Infinity Gauntlet with all the Infinity Stones to wipe out half of all life in the universe, T'Challa was among the numerous victims. This left Shuri and her mother Ramonda the only surviving members of the Golden Tribe.Avengers: Infinity War Members 'Ramonda' *'Name': Ramonda *'Activity': *'Description': Ramonda was the Queen Mother of Wakanda, widow of the late king T'Chaka and mother of T'Challa and Shuri. She supported her son after the death of T'Chaka, acting as one of his advisors. When N'Jadaka returned to Wakanda and seized the throne of Wakanda, seemingly killing T'Challa, Ramonda went into exile to Jabari Land. There she discovered that her son was still alive and she used the powers of the Heart-Shaped Herb to help him recover. Ramonda then remained in Jabari Land as T'Challa left to fight N'Jadaka. 'Shuri' *'Name': Shuri *'Activity': *'Description': Shuri was the Princess of Wakanda, younger sister of T’Challa and daughter of T'Chaka and Ramonda. A genius-level inventor and the creator and innovator of much of Wakanda's modern technology, she was tasked with helping the Winter Soldier to get rid of his mental programming. Shuri acted as a valuable to her brother when he was crowned King of Wakanda, assisting him during his mission to apprehend Ulysses Klaue. Shuri healed a heavily wounded Everett Ross when he was brought to Wakanda by T'Challa. Like her mother, she was forced to exile when Erik Killmonger took the throne of Wakanda and seemingly killed T'Challa. Shuri was reunited with her brother in Jabari Land and decided to fight along her brother. She confronted Killmonger, who defeated her, but she was saved by T'Challa and assisted him in her duel against his opponent. Following T'Chaka's victory, Shuri was appointed head of the science and technology transfer when her brother decided to open Wakanda to the rest of the world. During the Infinity War, Shuri worked on extracting the Mind Stone from Vision, but she was attacked by Corvus Glaive before she could complete her work. Shuri, however, survived the attack. Deceased Members 'Bashenga' *'Name': Bashenga *'Activity': *'Description': Bashenga was the founder of the Golden Tribe and the first King of Wakanda and Black Panther. He united the Wakandan Tribes under his rule, except for the Jabari Tribe, and both the titles of King of Wakanda and Black Panther were passed down to his descent. 'T'Chaka' *'Name': T'Chaka *'Activity': *'Description': T'Chaka was the former King of Wakanda, husband of Ramonda, father of T'Challa and Shuri, and the former holder of the Black Panther mantle. During his tenure as King, T'Chaka killed his own brother N'Jobu to stop him from murdering Zuri and left behind N'Jobu's son N'Jadaka. T'Chaka was one of many world leaders to approve the Sokovia Accords and was killed in a terrorist attack orchestrated by Helmut Zemo. 'N'Jobu' *'Name': N'Jobu *'Activity': *'Description': N'Jobu was the brother of T'Chaka, uncle of T'Challa and Shuri, and father of N'Jadaka. A member of the War Dogs, he opposed Wakanda’s isolationist nature and was willing to share his nation’s technology with people of African descent around the world after witnessing the oppression they endured, but he was confronted and eventually killed by his own brother. 'N'Jadaka' *'Name': N'Jadaka (named Erik Stevens in America) *'Activity': *'Description': N'Jadaka was the son of N'Jobu, nephew of T'Chaka and cousin of T'Challa and Shuri, but born and raised as “Erik Stevens” in the United States of America instead of Wakanda. After finding his father dead by his uncle T'Chaka one night, he swore revenge and worked his way through the United States Armed Forces and became a renowned black ops operative, brutally earning the name "Killmonger" through unusually high number of kill counts on the field. N'Jadaka would eventually go to Wakanda to exact revenge on T'Chaka's family and claim the title and throne he perceived he was robbed of. Although N'Jadaka successfully overthrew his cousin and seemingly killed him, T'Challa returned and confronted N'Jadaka. After a fierce Duel in the Great Mound, N'Jadaka was killed by T'Challa. 'T'Challa' *'Name': T'Challa *'Activity': *'Description': T'Challa was the latest King of Wakanda, older brother of Shuri and son of T'Chaka and Ramonda. He was also the latest holder of the Black Panther mantle. He witnessed the death of his father during the Bombing of the Vienna International Centre and swore to exact revenge on the Winter Soldier who had been framed for the attack. T'Challa ultimately discovered that the real responsible was Helmut Zemo and turned him over to the authorities. Returning to Wakanda, T'Challa was crowned King of Wakanda. He attempted to arrest the criminal Ulysses Klaue, but he failed and soon had to deal with the return of his cousin N'Jadaka, who overthrew T'Challa and left him for dead. T'Challa was rescued by the Jabari Tribe and later by the rest of his family who had gone into exile. With their help, T'Challa returned to confront N'Jadaka. He successfully defeated him during the Duel in the Great Mound and reclaimed the throne of Wakanda. T'Challa later engaged his Wakandan troops in the Infinity War, fighting the Outriders alongside many Avengers. However, T'Challa was one of the numerous victims of Thanos when he wiped out half of all life in the universe. Cultural Traits To be added Family Tree Trivia *The Golden Tribe's traditional color is black, with its sigil being an African symbol for "sun".‘Black Panther’: 90 Things to Know about the MCU’s Game-Changing Movie References External Links * Category:Organizations Category:Wakandan Tribes Category:Royalty Category:Golden Tribe